1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protection structure of the flat panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared with the traditional cathode ray tube displays, the liquid crystal displays have the advantages of light-weight, thinner and less radiation. It is obvious that the liquid crystal display is more and more general recently.
The liquid crystal display includes an LCD panel and a backlight module. The LCD panel needs a printed circuit board with a plurality of electrical elements and a signal connector disposed on the LCD panel, which acts on providing the transmission of the driving signal. The backlight module is to provide the light for the LCD panel. Generally, the printed circuit board will be located on the backside of the backlight module during assembling the liquid crystal display. But for the demand of a thinner display structure, the space between the printed circuit board and the casing of the display is getting smaller and smaller. Under this condition, the electrical elements of the printed circuit board are easily damaged because of short-circuit or collision. Therefore, an insulating layer is usually added between the printed circuit board and the casing of the liquid crystal display during fabrication to avoid short-circuit and to reduce the damage from the collision.
Furthermore, the manufacturer and the customers will do the pressure test for the display panels by sampling from different batches to make sure the quality stability. The pressure tests usually impose on the position between the flat cable and the connector. This kind of pressure can't ease off only by using an insulating layer as a buffer, and the optical films become easier to be out of shape under pressure. So it is worthy of thinking and solving the problem of reducing the pressure of the optical films from the pressure test and reducing the failure rate of the product.